


The tiny story of the tiny man

by Mishima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a tiny flat lived a tiny man</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tiny story of the tiny man

In a tiny flat lived a tiny man. He had been great once. He had good life and a big friend and his heart was huge and his smile was wide.

Now he is tinnier and thinner than he was before and his wide smile is no longer there. His heart is now broken into tiny little pieces.

He's slowly shrinking.

What kept him big is now six feet under the ground.

He put a tiny pill in his tiny mouth. "I'm sorry," he said.

Soon, he disappeared.


End file.
